


When Worlds Collide

by Eryn13



Category: K-pop
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Spectrum, Asexual main character, But OC not romantically involved with any idols, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, I give up, M/M, OC/OC - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, SM Town - Freeform, Self Insert Fic, Slight Au world, So many kpop stars, lgbtqia, literally gonna be so many character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Aryn has finally done it. Her first book is a success and she's been lined up for a sequel. No more slaving away doing odd jobs to make rent. No more acting in movies she didn't want to be in. Or plays where she cared more about learning the different aspects that went into it than acting. She could finally work from anywhere and just rest her body more. Or that's what she thought.Using her connections she manages to get an apartment in Korea, moving there to live for a few years while she works on her series. After all, the next few books take place in Asia. But after moving in she gets a call from her old manager, they need her to help with global promotions for the last movie she filmed. So she ends up roped back into promoting the film- in Korea. After all, she had been the only actor on the crew that knew any Korean.Everything becomes a whirlwind after that, where her two worlds collide.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Changsun | Lee Joon/Yang Seungho (MBLAQ), Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE- The MC will not be a love interest for any idol. There may be fun joke-flirting but that will be it. She has a girlfriend/ fiancee that is another OC that will be introduced. This is just an excuse to write a self-insert fic where the MC befriends a bunch of Kidols and helps them out in different ways. 
> 
> BoyxBoy, GirlxGirl, Asexuality, LGBTQIA will be prevalent in this fic. And though there will be no mature content it will hint at relationships. Along with other issues such as mental and physical health issues, stalkers/ Saesengs, and other such issues that are prevalent in life and in the idol industry. 
> 
> Basically I want to write a fic to raise attention about issues but also just have fun with and that will be this. I don't even care if no one reads it really, it's more stress relief than anything. 

Aryn heaves a small sigh as she steps out into the fading sunlight, slipping sunglasses on over her glasses and tilting her head back to smile up at the sun. She’s tired, exhausted really, from the long flight and stress it took on her body. But she’s excited, so happy to be able to leave her home country for the first time. Pulling her phone out she carefully fumbles to flip the sim card and snaps a photo once it's turned on. Sending it off in the group chat to let everyone know she arrived safely. 

Then she reaches back down and grabs her two bags by the handles, pulling off and heading to the cab line. Using her less-than-perfect but still coherent Korean and the printed out address to explain where she is going, the cabbie nods and helps her load the bags into the trunk. She smiles at him and gives a small bow before climbing into the back seat of the car. 

A short 45 minutes later and she was dropped off outside of the apartment that her friends had set up for her. Goddess bless international friends, she thought with a smile, pulling the key card from her carry on and heading into the apartment complex. She stops at the front office and introduces herself, once again thanking her international friends for leaving her photo with the office so they knew who she was. A short conversation later and she is heading in to her apartment door, swiping the key card and stepping inside. 

She drags her bags inside, looking at the note on the coffee table with a small smile. It’s written half in hangul and half in english, from her two friends who had set the apartment up and it makes a small laugh tumble from her lips as she reads it. Shaking her head at the mixture of Korean and English slang. 

Aryn- 

Hey dongsaeng-ah! So we set it up best we could for you, tried to adjust things for your specifications. Joonie has been feeding your cats, they’re separated into the bedroom and guest room and office. We’ve spent as much time with them as we can.  
We stocked up on some basics for you, and grabbed veggies and stuff this morning. The cat things have been set up in the large spare bathroom. We know you arrive today, but we are leaving for a short while. 

Hopefully we will see you in a week! Hope everything is ok! Have a good night. 

J & S 

She shakes her head and smiles, the cats had been adjusting for the past month so today would be the day to finally let them out into the apartment. Moving forward she opens her bedroom, smiling as the oldest cat comes out, bending down and kissing his head lightly before giving him a soft scritch and moving to the next room. The second eldest cat comes out and greets her, the two cats sniffing each other before the last room is opened and the youngest cat comes barrelling out. Chuckling softly she pets them all and moves to drag her bags to her bedroom. Yawning softly as she puts her clothes away. 

Done she finally takes a look around the apartment, even though she had seen it in photos it is different in person. The door opens into the living room, a small welcome mat set up next to a bench and shelf combo in the entryway. It's a pretty dark wood, with wicker baskets inside of the cubbies at the bottom. The bench is covered with a soft white cushion, the wood leading up to coat hooks before another shelf with cubbies in it. The entrance and living room are a pale yellow color, dark wood furniture offset with glass and rose gold metal. A soft blue sectional is against the long wall, framed by an end table and a floor lamp. It's covered in soft grey, white, and rose gold pillows. A few super soft blankets folded over the back or on the arm. There's an otoman made of rose gold metal and wood, when she opens it she finds even more blankets. A round coffee table takes up the center of the room, stacking coasters placed on one side and the remotes are next to them. In front of the window is a cat tower, so the cats can look outside. The TV is mounted to the wall across from that and a few chairs are placed on one side, blocking the living room from the kitchen. 

The kitchen is softer, a gentle pale blue color with white walls and counters. A breakfast bar on one side and water and food already set up against the wall for the cats. The wood floors have been lined with anti-fatigue mats which pulls a smile to her face. The stools at the bar are shorter, with backs and cushions for comfort. The equipment all looks very nice and shes quite happy to see they got the kettle and coffee maker she requested. Everything is in shades of pastels- teal, sky blue, and mint green are the most prevalent. But rose gold and lavender add small accents here and there, She goes through the cupboards, smiling at the organized plates and mugs. Pulling a mug out she moves to start a pot of tea before going to look at the other rooms. 

The guest room is simple, white walls and hardwood floors with light neutral tones. A few candles placed around the bed and an extra desk set up by the window. There's another cat tree- although shorter than the one in the living room. The attached bathroom is the same sterile white with soft blues accenting it. She nods and walks across to the office across the hall. One wall is a dark purple, the others a soft silver grey. Her desk is set up on one wall, a small couch in the other corner, and assorted cat toys and beds are set up around the room. Her cats have already claimed their spots around the room, lounging in comfort which pulls a small smile from her lips. 

The last room she checks out is her bedroom, one wall painted to look like the night sky, the others a soft purple grey. Her bed is pressed up against the starry wall, a round table on one side with a night lamp and alarm clock already set up. There's also a place for her glasses and an extension cable set up. The carpet in the room is plush and soft, a gentle grey color. Her bedding is in mint and lavender, and a small rolling bed table is set in the corner. The ceiling light looks like a chandelier made of stars. Her closet has the bags placed in front of it, and the other door opens to a glorious bathroom. A shower and separate bathtub, blues and whites and soft wood making up all the accents. It reminds her of a spa, and her bathing items have already been set up in a standing shelf next to the tub. She smiles and nods, giving a soft yawn and going to get her mug of tea. 

It was well set up, but she still had things to put away, and as much as she would like to, she can’t sleep just yet. With a gentle pet to the middle cat she moves back to her room, setting her tea down and moving to get to work. 

The first time she notices there is something odd about her apartment is when she sees the group of girls gathered outside the building across the street. A small frown crosses her face as she carries a bag from the grocery store and heads inside, wondering if there's some sort of pop up event happening… or a food truck? But she dismisses it. But after seeing the group still outside a few days later she begins to suspect something else. Her suspicions are confirmed when she comes back from looking around the city one day to shouts and a dog racing towards her. 

“ViVi! ViVi!” 

“Toben! Toben stop!” Aryn looks down in time to see the two small dogs racing to her. Bending down she grabs the leashes and holds the dogs steady. Pulling them away from the door with a sigh and shake of her head. She looks up at the sound of racing footsteps, taking a breath before calling out. 

“It’s ok! I grabbed their leashes.” She pulls the dogs over to the stairs, frowning down at them because she is fairly certain she recognizes them. Sure enough soon a couple of tall men are hurrying down the last flight of stairs and Aryn has to hold in a groan. 

Of course. Of course her friends would get her an apartment that housed idols. She gives a small bow to the two men, passing over the leashes when they come closer. Holding her breath and refraining from rolling her eyes she reassures them that everything is fine and she’s glad they got their dogs back. Shaking her head she limps down the hall to her apartment, only rolling her eyes once she is inside. 

She is going to have words with her friends dammit. 

The next time she ran into an idol was less than a week later. She was having trouble adjusting to the time zone and combining that with her general insomnia and a huge pain flare she hadn’t gotten to sleep that night. So when five am rolled around she groaned and got out of bed. Grabbing a pair of leggings and a loose sweater she pulls her hair back into a messy bun, shoves her glasses on her nose and heads out. Stopping to feed the cats, who are awake and whining now. Before she fills a small bag with her phone and ear buds, a small baggie of snacks, and grabs a water bottle. Pulling her sneakers on she heads down to the gym, hoping that a little jog will help her get sleepy enough to go to bed. 

The gym and pool are in the basement of the building and, after what feels like waiting forever for the elevator, Aryn makes it to the gym. She’s the first person downstairs, no surprise given that she hadn’t slept and lives on the ground floor. Giving a soft sigh she walks to a treadmill in the back corner of the room. Placing her bag on the ground she pulls her phone out and sets it on the small tray, slipping her water and snacks in the cupholder and putting in her earbuds. When the first strings of music begin she presses start, and begins her jog. 

She had been jogging for only a couple minutes when the door opens up and a couple of men walk inside. She has to hold back another curse because she recognizes these two as well. Ducking her head down she takes one earbud out, not wanting to stop listening to her music… but also not sure she can deal if more of them show up. She half listens to their conversation, mind more focused on the soothing celtic music and the jog. Once she has been jogging for five minutes she slows down to a walk. Letting out a breath because she is finally getting tired. She slows and then stops, breath coming out in pants as she takes a drink of water and eats some of the trail mix she had brought down. 

Everything is fine, no one will notice if she slips out before their friends arrive. She’s fine… until she isn’t. 

Stepping down from the treadmill is when everything goes awry, she steps down and then… her knees go out. She has a moment to think- ‘Oh FUCK’ before she has to react. Hands whipping out to grab onto the wall and push her away from the treadmill. She’s lucky, she falls away from the wall and the equipment, landing on her side diagonally towards the door. Unluckily for her however… is the fact that the door just opened, revealing another man. And her crash to the ground caused the other two to stop what they were doing and look over in concern. The male at the door lets out a concerned sound, moving over quickly. 

“Oh my! Are you ok? Did you trip?” He frets, Aryn looks up and lets out a small sigh at the sight of Kim Junmyeon- Suho. “Can you stand up?” Aryn closes her eyes, gathering the will as she hears the other two come over. 

“Hyung… maybe we should call 119?” At that Aryn’s eyes snap open and she shakes her head. 

“No… no please… it's not an emergency.” She speaks, Korean broken sounding as panic wells in her throat. She swallows and speaks again, “I’m sorry. I have a medical condition…” She has to think, “genetic… this is normal. Please, don’t call 119.” The three men share a look. Baekhyun shrugs at Junmyeon before the older man turns back to Aryn. 

“Can you get up, miss?” Aryn gives a small shake of her head. 

“No… my legs won't work.” She swallows, “my wheelchair is upstairs… I need to try calling a friend.” She gives a small laugh, hoping that they will go away and she can call one of her local friends. The men share a look and Junmyeon shakes his head. 

“They won’t let your friend in without you signing them in.” He sighs and turns to the other, “Jongin can you go get Chanyeol? We should be able to get her upstairs with his help. He’s the strongest of us.” The last man nods and takes off, running out the door and for the elevator. Aryn closes her eyes in mortification, wishing she could disappear. She swallows again and slowly opens them, picking her bag up and pulling it close. 

“T...thank you… I’m sorry to be a bother.” She whispers softly, feeling tears threaten her eyes. At that Baekhyun kneels down. 

“Hey, it's ok! It must be scary for this to happen when you are alone. Especially in a new country! We’ll get you upstairs and to your apartment and then you can rest.” He gives a smile, “if you say this is normal then we’re guessing you know how to deal with it. But don’t feel bad and apologize for being a bother. This would be a scary situation for anyone, and umma here would kill us if we left you alone like this.” He winks as Junmyeon groans, pulling a small laugh from Aryn in surprise. Baekhyun grins and stands back up, just as the door opens again and Jongin and Chanyeol enter. 

“Hyung what’s up, Nini said you needed help?” Junmyeon and Baekhyun step aside, so Chanyeol can see the situation. There’s a moment of silence and then, “Wow. ok… ok yeah.” Aryn closes her eyes and holds in a groan, before Chanyeol kneels down and- with Jongin’s help- hoists her up into his arms. Aryn lets out a squeak and blinks her eyes as Chanyeol slowly stands. Jongin grabs her bag and bottle from the floor while Baekhyun and Junmyeon open the door and go to get the elevator down. 

“What apartment are you in?” Chanyeol asks, causing Aryn to blink and look up at him. 

“Apartment 101.” She says softly, ducking her head back down before turning to Jongin as they get in the elevator. “My key is in the bag.” She mentions to them, Jongin gives a nod and opens it, pulling out the key chain. She nods before speaking again, “thank you… I appreciate the help.” 

Jongin smiles at her and chirps about it not being a big deal, while Chanyeol laughs softly. Once they are at the door Jongin unlocks it, letting them all in… and scaring her cats in the process. Aryn lets out a laugh and shakes her head at that, pointing towards her sectional. Once Chanyeol has set her down on the sectional she bows her head and thanks them again. 

“Thank you so much,” she’s being as polite as she can but she also wants to die of mortification. They wave her off and leave, Jongin dropping her bag and water on the table. Aryn collapses back on the sectional, grabbing her pillow and screaming into it. Once she’s calmed down she reaches over and picks up her phone, sending a text to the friends group chat. 

Aryn21: I’m dying. This is all your fault SeungJoon!!!! 

DivaKing: What did they do now?

Aryn21: The apartment they got me is in a building for idols. /angry face/ 

DivaKing: /laughing face/ And thats bad????

Aryn21: YES! MY LEGS COLLAPSED IN THE GYM!!!!!!

Aryn21: AND EXO HAD TO HELP ME TO MY APARTMENT!!!!

Aryn21: I’M GONNA KILL SEUNGJOON!!!!

DivaKing: /laughing while crying emoji/ 

Jooniebear33: Good thing I won’t be back in country for a few months /sheepish emoji/ 

Seunghohoho: Fuck

Aryn laughs at her friends, shaking her head and pulling a blanket down to snuggle under, she smiles when her cats join her on the couch. Yawning and pressing a button to close the blinds. Closing her eyes for a nap. 

Good thing it's only 6Am…

The first time she is officially introduced to the members of EXO is on the variety show Knowing Bros. She had been contacted by her former employers and begged to help advertise the movie she had last filmed in. The only reason they were asking for her help was because she was the only person on the cast or crew who spoke Korean… and everyone else was “better off focusing on the european fan base.” Something that made Aryn roll her eyes. Luckily she had a friend on the cast of Knowing Bros, and he had gone off to get her a coffee while she laid on the couch in the waiting room, trying to wake up. 

It was almost two weeks after her arrival in Korea, but her jet lag was still pretty bad. The combination of chronic pain, insomnia, and jet lag meant that at 6 am Aryn was still dead on her feet. She's laying back on the couch in the guest waiting room, an arm thrown over her head as she stares up at the ceiling. She’s been waiting for about ten minutes when the lights come on and she groans, full on covering her eyes with the blanket on the back of the couch. 

“Oh… there’s someone else here.” A voice pipes up, its a voice she recognizes but can’t quite place. 

“Were they sleeping?” Another voice, confused sounding. 

“Are we in the wrong room?” A third voice, causing Aryn to groan and pull the blanket away from her face. She is about to awnser when she hears a voice she knows she recognises. 

“Oh hey! Good everyone is here! I can introduce you to the other guest today.” Aryn lets out a small whine and sits up, peaking over the edge of the couch. 

“Hee-nim.” She whines lightly, eyes flickering over the group gathered at the entrance and holding back a groan when she recognizes them as EXO. Instead her eyes flicker to the older male at the back. The male holding her coffee. “Oppa~, “She gives a small pout and holds out her hand, “coffee please?” Heechul chuckles and walks past the gathered group, moving over to pass her the coffee and ruffle her hair. 

“Here ya go kiddo.” He chuckles, turning as she takes a deep drink of the coffee and fixes her hair and glasses. “Guys this is Aryn O’Morragin. Aryn I’m sure you know who they are,” he chuckles, “but i’ll introduce them anyway. This is EXO, all nine of them for the first time.” He smirks over at her and Aryn drinks some more of her coffee while sending him a glare. 

“Hee-nim you know I know who they are… and you just like giving me grief.” She reprimands lightly, sticking her tongue out at him when he laughs. She stands, brushing off her black rose-covered dress and adjusting her black sweater before coming around the couch. “Nice to meet you, officially.” There’s a gasp and then Chanyeol is shooting out a finger. 

“You’re the girl who collapsed in the gym!” Aryn winces and closes her eyes as Heechul breaks off in laughter. Tilting her head back she sighs as the other members of EXO let out an Ohhhhhhhhhhh sound. 

She hasn’t had enough coffee to deal with this yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ((once again this is purely self-insert. But there will be NO relationship between the MC and any idol. However there will be M/M and F/F relationships in this fic along with the possibiliity of F/M. This is going to be an AU so some of the current REAL idol relationships will not be a thing. It is also going to be after all of EXO has completed their military service because I can. ><   
> I hope you enjoy the story anyway. If anyone decided to read it LOL  
> More idols will be added as the story progresses. Its gonna start off as mostly SM Idols just because of who I wanted to introduce to start- Red Velvet, SNSD,TVXQ, SuJu, SHINee, and EXO mainly.... >> Also... I will not be inclding Jonghyun out of respect for his memory. Same with Sulli. I love them and was a JongKey fan but I can't, in good consious, write that or write them as alive in this AU when it hurts me to even mention them anymore. I was extremely suicidal growing up so its a trigger and hits very cose to home.   
> Sorry for the long AN. Also... yes I should be working on other stories but I have been really depressed and unmotivated/ writers blocked. So this and a couple other one-shot style stories are what I am working on now. I WILL GET BACK TO ALL MY UNFINISHED STORIES. Don't worry, they won't stay unfinished))


End file.
